Fire
by shulesaddict77
Summary: The moment they lay eyes on each other they are on fire.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel the strange need to apologize for this. But I can't help it. The moment I start writing smut for them it always gets out of hand. I blame my partner in crime for it. We have way too many dirty conversations that are constantly inspiring my muse and I can't deny that I have a very, very, VERY dirty mind. Consider yourself warned! This is rated M for a reason! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Was she insane?

_Stop it!_

Her breath quickened as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Since the moment Traci had told her this morning that Sam had broken up with Marlo she couldn't stop thinking about him and now he was walking beside her, talking to her about the case but she didn't hear a word, she couldn't think clearly anymore.

_Jesus Christ! _

His ass in this jeans. The black shirt hugging his muscles. The holster on his right hip. It must be the hormones. Oh my God! She was horny as hell! And she wanted him! Right here, right now!

"McNally?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she gulped hard, trying to focus her gaze on his face but it just dropped down to his mid-section and she bit her tongue to suppress the moan that wanted to escape her as she imagined him pushing into her, her mouth around him, sucking him in.

"McNally!" Sam gritted out through clenched teeth, the words barely audible. "What are you doing?"

She couldn't answer, she couldn't form any words as she looked up into his face, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she met his dark gaze. She wanted to run her hands through his hair, she wanted to trail her fingers over his scruff.

"God damn it!" Sam hissed. "Don't look at me like that!"

She licked her lips. Once. Twice. Her eyes flickered back down his stomach, her heart thudding painfully against her ribcage as she saw him growing, straining against the denim.

"I need you, Sam!" Andy breathed, clenching her hands into fists beside her body, pressing her eyes shut. "Now!"

"Fuck!" Sam cursed and Andy's eyes snapped open, a small smile curving up her lips as she saw the hardly restrained hunger in his eyes.

"Exactly!"

"You can't be serious, Andy." Sam groaned. "We are in the middle of the station!"

She leaned closer, looking around if anyone was watching them and shifting slightly she brushed her hand over his erection as she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "Fuck me, Sam! Now! Please, just fuck me!"

He inhaled a sharp breath and pushed her back, grabbing her arm and yanking her towards the interrogation rooms, shoving her into the first observation room they reached.

"Andy, we can't ..." Sam started to speak but Andy was pushing him back against the door, her hand wandering down his stomach. "Geez!"

She pressed her hand hard against his arousal, her fingers closing around him, a soft sigh escaping her as she felt him growing even more under her hand. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see him. She needed to feel his naked skin and her fingers unlooped his belt, removing his holster and batch and throwing them on the table, her fingers were shaking as she reached for the zipper and pulled it down, dropping down on her knees in front of him as she pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down.

"Andy, what are you ..." The rest of the sentence got lost in a surprised groan as she closed her mouth around him.

And she didn't start slow and careful. No. She sucked him in as hard as she could, his tip hitting the back of her throat and his fingers tightened in her hair. He knew he should stop her but her hand closed around him, pumping him hard and his hips started to move as he stared down at her, watching his cock slipping in and out of her mouth. Every time she reached the tip her tongue flicked over it and he growled deep in his throat, his hips jerking forward involuntarily.

She was almost driving him insane as her mouth closed more tightly around him and he expected to explode any second as her mouth was suddenly gone, replaced by her hand as she stood up, her lust filled eyes boring into his as she stroked him, her thumb brushing over the tip every so often.

"Oh my God, McNally."

He gripped her belt and yanked her towards him, his mouth crashing down on hers, his tongue delving in as his fingers started to work at her belt.

"Get your damn boots off!" Sam growled into her mouth and Andy balanced on one foot, her fingers opening her shoe laces, almost ripping them apart and the moment she had slipped both boots off his hands were shoving her pants down impatiently.

She was still fully clothed from the waist upwards, she was even still wearing her vest and a small voice in his head shouted at him that this was all wrong. That it wasn't supposed to happen like that. He couldn't sleep with her like that. He couldn't just take her in the observation room. But the voice got lost in the haze that clouded his brain. All he could think about was burying himself in her.

He was still wearing his boots, his jeans was wrapped around his ankles but he didn't care and dropped down on his knees in front of her, lifting one of her legs up and positioning it on the chair and groaning out loud he shot forward, his tongue darting out and licking over her, her taste exploding in his mouth and he grabbed her ass, pushing his tongue into her, getting even more aroused by the tangy taste on his tongue. It had been so long since he last tasted her and she tasted so fucking good. He was sucking and licking her, spurred on by the rotating of her hips, the tightening of her fingers in his hair.

And then he suddenly stood up, plunging two fingers into her a second later, silencing her cries with his mouth, letting her taste herself on him and she dug her fingers in his shoulders, her body arching into his as he pumped his fingers in and out of her and the moment he felt her walls start to flutter around his fingers, he withdrew them, her silent protest turning into a strangled moan as he pulled her leg down and swirled her around. His fingers closed around her thigh and he repositioned her leg on the chair, stepping directly behind her.

She could feel him brushing over her ass as he pressed one hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down, a ball of liquid heat shooting straight to her core. She was dripping wet and so hot for him. She needed him so desperately in her that she had to bite her tongue to not beg him to just fuck her already. But she didn't need to beg anyway, his hands closed around her shoulders and he pulled her backwards in the same moment he thrusted deep into her, burying himself completely in her.

Leaning her head on her crossed hands, she drew her bottom lip into her mouth, digging her teeth into the flesh as he pounded merciless into her. For a brief second she wondered if they'd even locked the door but the thought went up in smoke as his hand slipped around her waist, his fingers finding her clit and she groaned loudly, not able to keep the moans in any longer as he rubbed over the bundle of nerves.

She could hear their flesh slapping together, could hear his low groans as he slammed into her again and again. Her walls were already protesting, her muscles began to quiver, the position they were in anything else than comfortable. A whimper slipped over her lips as he shifted slightly behind her, changing the angle of his thrusts and hitting her even deeper. She felt already sore, but she didn't want him to stop, she was in a delirium of slight pain and unbearable lust and she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"God, Sam! Harder! Fuck me harder!"

His thrusts faltered for a moment as he heard her command, his fingers stopping abruptly and holding her breath she waited for his next move, afraid he would come to his senses and would just stop. But then she felt him bend his knees, pulling out of her excruciatingly slowly, his fingers still motionless on her clit. The breath she had been holding whooshed out of her as he slammed into her, her head banging against the wall by the force of his thrust and he complied her wish, his thrusts coming harder and faster, his fingers working over her clit frantically and her mouth opened to let out the cry that ripped through her throat but then she could feel his fingers slipping into her mouth and she sucked them in.

She was a trembling mess, wondering how she was able to still stand upright as he fucked her as hard as he could. Closing her eyes, she imagined the picture they must give with her still wearing her vest and Sam with his pants around his ankles, slamming his cock into her over and over again.

This was insane. Where did this insane need to fuck each other senseless even come from?

"God, Andy! You are so fucking tight!"

His hoarse spoken words pushed her over the edge, the orgasm crashing down on her and she bit down on his fingers to avoid screaming out loud, her hips jerking backwards as he kept pounding into her, her walls clenching around him and his hand went to her hip, his fingers burning hot against her skin as he grabbed her hard, keeping her steady as he chased his own release, his thrusts getting more and more erratic until he stiffened, a loud groan rumbling out of his throat as he emptied himself in her.

They were both panting heavily, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her upright. She was almost not able to put her leg down on the ground again, her muscles feeling like jelly. But when he slipped out of her she wanted nothing more than to tell him he should stay, to give her a few more minutes of feeling him inside her. But he was already stepping back and she turned around, reaching for her clothes, suddenly slightly embarrassed about their intense encounter in the middle of the work day. They didn't say a word when they put their clothes back on and Andy already expected him to just leave without saying a word as he suddenly turned around to her.

"Jesus Christ, Andy!" Sam said, rubbing a hand over his face, avoiding her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Andy asked, not able to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "For giving me exactly what I wanted? What I needed?"

"I shouldn't have ..."

"I loved it, Sam. I wanted you to fuck me." Pulling his head down, she kissed him hard, still tasting herself on him and she felt her stomach clenching as a new wave of desire rushed through her.

God, she wanted him again. She could hardly move without feeling the soreness everywhere but she already yearned for him to be back in her.

"I have to go." Andy whispered against his lips. "Before I'll rip your pants of and let you take me again."

Turning around she walked to the door and without looking back she slipped out, the door closing behind her and Sam just stood there, unable to move.

"What the hell just happened?"

He couldn't remember the last time he had lost control like that. But he couldn't help it. The moment she had stared at him with the hunger blazing out of her eyes he had been lost. All his common sense had fled through the window, leaving only pure passion behind.

They didn't even talk. What was he supposed to do now? Were they back together? Would they give their relationship another shot?

The only thing that was crystal clear was the fact that he already wanted her again and licking his lips absentmindedly her taste filled his mouth and he groaned out loud as he felt his cock jerk.

"Jesus Christ, woman! You are going to be the death of me!"

* * *

**Okay, that was that. And since I had way too much fun writing this ... this story is going to have a few more chapters. :-)**

**Oh and I completely forgot ... for everyone who is interested. This gifset was the inspiration for this story. Go on my tumblr (shulesaddict77 dot tumblr dot com) and copy/paste the following adress: **_/post/62494638869_

**I have to admit I was tipsy when I first saw that gifset and you don't want to know the conversation I had with my partner in crime about this gifset. But I'm sure you can imagine what we were talking about. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! **

**A reviewer told me they don't think I can top the last chapter. Hmm, you have to see for yourself but I think it's at least as hot as the last. Hopefully! :-)**

**Don't forget the M-rating! I have a really dirty mind! Just saying! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He rubbed his hand through his hair, suppressing a yawn. It had been a long day. They just got released from their stakeout duties half an hour ago, it was three in the morning, the station was silent, almost everyone had gone home and he needed a shower.

He stared at his locker, contemplating if he should take a shower here at the station or if he should go home so that he could fall into bed right away. Suddenly too tired to decide, he slumped down on the bench, straightening his back, groaning when he heard a popping sound. He was really getting old.

Closing his eyes for a second, he leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees, tilting his head left and right to work out the kinks in his neck, trying to think about nothing. But his tired brain apparently didn't agree and suddenly presented him a picture of Andy standing in front of him, bend over, naked from the waist downwards, ready for him to enter her.

"Jesus Christ!" He muttered under his breath. These pictures just kept popping up in his brain at the most inappropriate times.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, his gaze falling on her locker at the other end of the room and he let out a heavy sigh. They still hadn't talked about it. Always dodging the issue. It had been over a week. Seven days since their wild fuck in the observation room.

Suddenly he heard someone starting the shower and realized that Andy must have decided to take a quick shower here and without having any chance to prevent it, his cock hardened as images of her, naked under the shower, flashed up in his brain.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Swarek."

Shifting he let out a mumbled curse, realizing that he needed to take a cold shower to calm himself down. He wouldn't be able to close his jeans over his hard-on anyway right now. He would just shower quickly and then he would go home, probably taking care of this problem before he would be able to sleep. He'd done it the last six nights, not able to get her out of his mind before he had jerked off, feeling somehow like a horny teenager for fantasizing about her while doing it.

Slipping out of his clothes, he hesitated shortly before he pulled down his boxer briefs too. There wasn't anyone here at the moment, so it was no problem to strip down completely. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped towards the men's shower but before he walked in he suddenly turned around and stepped through the other entrance, ignoring the voice in his head that told him that he couldn't just go into the women's shower.

But the need to have her again had driven him nuts over the last seven days and he just couldn't wait any longer. He could hear her sing a little off-key, a song he didn't recognize and a small smile tilted up his mouth as he threw the towel over the rack and stepped behind the curtain to join her.

Andy could hear the rattle of the shower curtain and her hands flew up to cover her breasts well aware that two hands weren't enough to cover all the body parts she needed to cover. A second later she realized that someone might have followed her into the shower to rape her and her heart jumped into her throat, her fists clenching. She would not let someone come anywhere near her without a fight.

"Hey, what ..." She swirled around, her hands curled into fists, ready to throw a punch, prepared to ram her knee into the parts where it hurt most.

But her body relaxed immediately when she saw dark hair and eyes that burned with unbridled lust and a second later his mouth was on hers, a groan escaping her as her back slammed against the tiles, his already erect cock pressing hard into her hip.

"Hop up!" Sam growled against her lips, his hands closing around her ass and he tried to lift her up but she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him back.

"Sam, we can't ..." But her voice trailed off as he leaned down and sucked one of her nipples hard into his mouth, a whimper she couldn't hold back slipping over her lips, her fingers digging into his neck as his tongue twirled around the tip.

When he leaned back a minute later she could just stare at him wide-eyed, her heart racing in her chest, her center throbbing painfully.

"You didn't have any concerns the last time." Sam said, his mouth tilting up into a smug grin.

"But that was at least behind closed doors." Andy sighed, closing her eyes, trying desperately to find the strength in her to throw him out of the shower.

"You just have to be quiet." His voice directly beside her ear shot shivers down her spine, making her knees go weak as he licked along her ear shell, his teeth tugging at the ear lobe.

She felt his hand slipping between their bodies, his fingers sliding through her folds, finding her already wet and ready for him.

"Can you wait, McNally?" Sam growled, pushing his finger deep into her and she let out a sharp gasp as he started to pump it in and out. Her legs began to tremble as he added a second finger, her head falling back against the tiles. "Because I sure can't."

She could feel the sprays of hot water on her closed eyelids as she rocked her hips back and forth, his fingers slipping in and out of her, the lust rolling in waves through her body as his thumb reached for her clit, rubbing gently over it.

"Okay!" Andy mumbled, opening her eyes slowly. "You win!"

A smile split up his face and he pulled his fingers out of her and leaning down, he lifted her up, positioning her against the wall before he slipped slowly into her, filling her completely. The water was running down their bodies, making the sensations rushing through her even more intense and for a second she wondered how he was even able to keep his balance on the slippery tiles but then he pulled out of her, waiting for her to meet his gaze, his eyes darkening with unrestrained hunger and Andy sucked in a breath, a silent cry escaping her as he slammed into her, her ass smacking against the wall.

He reached for her breast, closing his forefinger and thumb around her nipple, twirling it, his tongue delving into her mouth as he pounded into her, his other hand grabbing her ass more tightly, keeping her from slipping down to the ground. She felt herself getting closer and closer, her stomach tightened but suddenly they heard the door open and both froze, Andy staring with wide eyes up at him.

"Let me down!" She whispered.

"No way!" Sam replied quietly, starting to move again. "I'm not gonna stop until we are both satisfied."

"Someone is in here!" Andy hissed, trying to push him away, biting her tongue as he shifted and deepened the angle of his trusts, sliding in and out of her with a steady pace, his eyes turning hot again as he slipped one hand between her back and the wall, tilting her hips forward so that he could penetrate her even deeper.

"Just makes it more exiting, doesn't it?"

Andy couldn't give him an answer as he pumped into her. She needed to concentrate so that she wouldn't cry out loud. She heard the shower start beside their stall, the fact that someone was standing only a few feet away from them while Sam fucked her against the wall, the possibility of getting caught any second, shooting hot waves of lust through her body.

He pounded into her over and over again, taking her with hard and deep thrusts, her back sliding up and down the wall and she opened her eyes, staring into his face as his mouth shot down, his lips capturing hers and then suddenly his mouth was gone as he leaned his head against the wall, shifting again and Andy let her head drop on his shoulder, digging her teeth into his flesh to keep herself from crying.

She didn't register their surroundings anymore. She could only hear the pounding of the water on his flesh and then his mouth was on her neck, biting and licking at her pulse point and Andy dug her teeth deeper into his muscle, tasting blood as he slammed into her again and again, driving her mad with lust until she exploded, the orgasm being even more intense since she couldn't shout out her pleasure. Her walls gripped him tightly and she more felt than heard a silent grunt against her skin as his hips jerked forward and his body stiffened as he followed her.

It took her a few minutes until she came back to earth, until their surroundings became clear again and titling her head she realized that whoever had showered next to them had apparently finished their shower and left and she sent a silent prayer skyward that they didn't get caught. That would have been a very uncomfortable confrontation.

Unwrapping her legs from around his waist she lowered them to the ground, sighing softly as he slipped out of her and stepped back.

"That was fun!" Sam stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"God damn it, Sam!" Andy hissed, slapping her hand against his chest. "What if she had heard us? Frank would have bitten our heads off and shoved them up our asses."

"Language, McNally!" Sam replied, wagging a finger at her.

"Get out of here!" Andy almost shouted, pointing with her finger towards the curtain. "Before someone else comes in here and actually sees you in the women's shower."

"You don't want to lather my glorious body?" Sam asked, waving a hand up and down his body, cocking an eyebrow, his mouth curling up into a smug grin.

"Out!" Andy growled, shoving him out of the stall, rolling her eyes as she heard him chuckle on his way out.

Shaking her head, she leaned back against the tiles, thinking about how close they had been to getting caught in the middle of the act. Her legs began to tremble and she wanted to slip down on the floor and probably would have if she had been home in her own shower.

She just had insanely hot shower sex with Sam. At the station! What was wrong with them? How could they risk getting caught again? They needed to stop having sex at work if they didn't want to end up with another suspension.

If she would tell someone this story they would probably say that they apparently needed to get it out of their systems. Quick, extremely satisfying fucks. But Andy knew it was way more than that. He was only able to satisfy her that quickly because he knew her so well and she only had mind-blowing orgasms because there were feelings involved.

But they really needed to start talking instead of screwing their brains out. But every time she had him for herself she couldn't keep her hands of him. She had missed him so much these past months and not only the sex. She had missed their talks, his smiles, his voice. She had missed everything about him. But right now she just wanted him.

But they needed to talk. Next time they would talk first.

* * *

**I'm not done with this story yet. Right now it looks like this story will have at least three more chapters. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

And another round. Every shot a clear head shot.

She was mad. Mad at herself. Mad at him. Mad at everything and everyone.

They still hadn't talked. Instead they acted like some horny teenagers. Fucking all over the place. Or to be more accurate ... all over the station.

Her cheeks flushed and she had to lower the weapon as she recalled the broom closet two days ago. The need, the passion. Her stomach tightened as she remembered him ripping her pants down, just giving her the time to slip out of one boot, letting her pants dangle from the other leg as he had lowered his zipper and had just shoved his jeans over his ass, yanking her leg up and her panties out of the way and with one fluid movement he had driven into her. She didn't remember ever coming that fast.

They needed to stop jumping each other at every opportunity but the moment they were behind closed doors or alone, his mouth was on hers, taking her breath away and she just couldn't resist. The need to have him in her erasing everything else out of her brain. It was as if her brain actually stopped functioning at all.

She reached for the gun again, ready for another round as she heard the door open behind her and turning around, a jolt went through her body as Sam walked in. But she just promised herself she wouldn't have sex with him again at the station. She just wouldn't.

Swirling around, she raised her hand but realized that feeling him standing close behind her was too distracting to try to shoot and she lowered the gun again and took out the magazine before she laid it on the table in front of her. She could feel him stepping closer, his body brushing against hers and she couldn't help her heart from thumping wildly in her chest.

"McNally?" He spoke into her ear with this gruff, raspy voice that always sent shivers down her spine, his arms going around her waist, directly under her vest and his fingers splayed out, brushing dangerously close to her center and a liquid ball of heat shot straight down to her stomach.

"Sam, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." He replied, nibbling his way down her throat and Andy tilted her head to give him better access, telling herself she would enjoy it for a minute and then she would send him away. Her eyes were falling shut as she let herself relax but suddenly she felt his hands opening the button of her pants, his fingers disappearing behind the waistband and she took in a sharp breath, her hand shooting down to his.

"Sam! Stop it!" Andy hissed but instead of yanking his hand out of her pants she tightened her fingers around it, not able to do anything else.

"Let me just check if ..." Sam rasped as he realized that she didn't want him to stop, his fingers sliding under her panties and he let out a satisfied hum as he slipped through her already wet folds. "I knew you would be already wet. You always are for me."

"Sam, we can't do it here." Andy groaned, bucking her hips forward involuntarily.

"I know." Sam spoke hoarsely, shifting so that she was shielded from the entrance in case someone would show up before he reached for the zipper of her pants and lowered it, giving him better access and Andy hissed out an expletive as he pushed one finger into her.

"You know, I would want nothing more than to strip you naked and take you right here and there." His breath brushed over her cheek, his finger sliding in and out of her in a steady pace and Andy had to press her hand hard against the table, her knees buckling under her. "With your legs up on my shoulder so that I can drive into you really deep and you would scream for more, begging me to fuck you harder. And I would fuck you until you plead for mercy but I would just turn you around and bend you over the table, taking you from behind. Because you love it when I'm taking you from behind and I would feel your walls flutter around me, would hear your breathy moans, would feel you getting closer and closer until you explode, milking me hard."

Andy groaned out loud, her head falling back against his shoulder as he added a second finger, pumping harder into her.

"And I would just take you home to fuck you again and again and again. All night until you can't move a muscle anymore, until you lose count of how often I made you come. With my mouth and hands and cock."

Her clit was throbbing, burning for his touch and the breath hitched in her throat as he slipped his fingers out of her, hovering at her entrance for a second before he slid back in, this time with three fingers and his other hand went to her clit, his fingers pressing hard against it, drawing circles while he curled his fingers in her, pushing them into her as deep as he could get, over and over again, driving her nearly insane before her orgasm finally hit her with full force, making her shake in his arms as he kept pushing his fingers into her, bringing her slowly down from her high.

She sagged against him, trying to get her breathing back under control and his fingers slid out of her slowly and he took a step back, steadying her until she didn't feel as if her knees would give out any second. She looked up at him, feeling completely boneless and he grinned down at her, lifting his fingers to his mouth, his tongue darting out to lick them clean and she wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or just rip his pants off and ride him right here at the firing range.

"You will pay for this." Andy said breathlessly, fumbling for the zipper of her pants to close it before someone would walk in on them.

"You are gonna give me a blowjob in public, McNally?" Sam joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Her eyes fell to the obvious bulge in his pants, imaging him going into a restroom to take care of the pressing issue and her mouth tilted up into a mischievous smirk as she raised her eyes to his.

"Maybe." Her eyes glinted with glee and she stepped towards him, her fingers playing over his erection, gripping him hard for a second before she walked towards the door. With her hand around the doorknob she turned around to him, a big smile splitting up her face as she said. "Be prepared, Sam Swarek! It can happen anytime. Anytime!"

Sam stared at the closed door for quite some time before his hands tugged at his pants, trying to make it more comfortable. He needed to think about something else than imagining Andy's head in his lap while her mouth was firmly wrapped around his cock or he would never get out of here. Shaking his head, he let out a low chuckle. He was certain she would make good on her promise and he wondered which place she would choose to make him pay.


End file.
